imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
The Nivolu Islands
The Nivolu Islands are the the islands that separate the Eos Sea and the Cripyu Ocean. The archipelago is known for its biological, and cultural diversity around the world, along with their strategic location between the Vladirubs, and Hureop. Ninjal The Ninjal islands are the north-most region of the Nivolu Islands. They are also some of the most diverse. Abandon Isle This island has an estimated economic value of $0.25 (U.S. Dollars), and is completely uninhabited, due its harsh environment. The isle has been known of since the beginning of time, but no one has been able to settle there, with the exception of Chuck Norris, whom has a vacation house. So far, he has been the only organism to survive on Abandon Isle. In 1960, Chuck Norris stated the following in his book, "The Abandon Isle Handbook": West Ninjal West Ninjal is mostly deserted. On the northern tip, there lies Mount Zolcan. Biology Groovy Lizards, and Disco Snakes are both native to the island, making it the most fun island known to man. However, this fact does not make it the most fun island known woman. Besides the party animals, scientists have discovered plants such as the Dancing Cacti, and wall flowers. East Ninjal East Ninjal is highly populated, and grassy. Dead Land The Dead Land is the most mysterious island, second only the island so mysterious that I haven't even heard of before researching this. The only life there is the mycelium, and flying squids. To further confuse, there are three inhuman, and archaic relics of a past before time itself. The Time Dungeon The time dungeon is the name given to an underground maze with vague hints of that of a dungeon. Screams can been heard throughout the location, and blood floats through the air in an indescribable fashion. The few scientists who have dared to enter, and returned, have reported that the spacetime is warped beyond belief according to their measuring devices. Darkness Obelisk South of the time dungeon, a dark obelisk stands 80 meters high. Tests have shown that it is made of pure obsidian. There also happens to be a riddle inscribed on the North side in Mayan runes. It states the following: Jeffery Samson claims to have solved the riddle, and, supposedly, when he stated the answer out loud to the obelisk, its walls moved to reveal great horrors. He said that he does not wish to tell the public, for he worries that others would be naive enough to say it out loud to the obelisk. The C.I.A. later placed Jeffery Samson in a facility to torture the answer out of him, in operation "BS". "The City" We could tell you about it, but citation needed. Xaft Xaft is composed of two islands. They are covered in delicious, bacon-flavored mushrooms. Such shrooms could, in theory, bring cheap bacon to the world. Unfortunately, the terrorist organization, يندرج, is preventing us from reaching it. Cacio Island The Cacio Island is protected by the United Nations, and is fairly unexplored. Biology The island has many indigenous species. They range from the Land fish, to the Kumquat Bee. Here is a list of the others: * The Fart Tree * Yongliu Monkey * Cacio Pony * Winged Shrubbery Mouse * Sour Grape * Upside down cow * Racist bird * Voracious bottle snake * Missing No. Sunken Place This isn't an island; it's a collection of trees that are located in the ocean. Urbglurb Urbglurb is an island with nine million people, and very little wildlife. Politics The island has been subjected to vulture capitalism for centuries, and has been declared a protectorate of Gruub Empire. Various protests against the tyranny of the viceroy, Sir Mister Madam, have been held, but they have been eliminated through the use of thought police. Pollution The Northern shore has slowly become extremely polluted. Category:Geography Category:Archipelago